


In My Bones

by clarissawrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles centering around the Smoak/Queen family. Unconnected and non-chronological.</p><p>First Drabble: Oliver spends some time with his sons.</p><p>Second Drabble: response to cute baby pic found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity leans against the doorframe and smiles at the scene in front of her. The back of her husband’s head is bent over his newborn son, and another not-so-little boy sits next to him on the couch. Yawning, she shifts her weight, not ready to give up watching them just yet.

“There we are, all clean and dry,” Oliver says. “That was an adventure, wasn’t it, Tommy?”

The baby makes a few squeaky sounds, and Felicity can hear the grin in William’s voice when he speaks.

“He didn’t like that much, did he?”

“He’s still getting used to baths. That’s ok though, the water can be scary sometimes, can’t it Tom-Tom?”

“I guess a lot of things are probably scary when you’re so little,” William observes.

“Some things,” Oliver agrees. “But I bet some things are really nice too, like being held by your big brother.”

William lights up, turning to face Oliver head on. At this angle, Felicity can see his profile. He’s sitting up straighter now, wide-eyed and smiling. “You mean it?”

William’s only held Tommy a handful of times so far, but he’s already becoming wonderful at it. Still, they’ve taken it slow, since Tommy is so small.

“Well, you just washed your hands since you were helping me bathe him, and it’s not feeding or changing time, so I think you can get a little practice in.”

William settles back onto the couch, nestled into the corner with a pillow for minimum chance of movement. Oliver gently places the baby into William’s arms, adjusting the older boy’s hold so Tommy’s head is supported properly.

“He’s so tiny,” William whispers. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re born three weeks early.”

William sits very still, just as he’s been taught. Tommy makes some more snuffling sounds, and Felicity steps away from the wall. Oliver, ever aware that he is of any movement, turns and smiles at her.

“Hey, you’re up,” he greets softly, standing to kiss her gently. “I was just about to make you some of that tea you like. Let me go get it.”

She curls up in his abandoned spot on the couch, and William sends her a proud smile. “Hi, Felicity.”

“Hi, William. You’re doing a great job holding Tommy.”

“Thanks. I helped give him his bath this morning too. He still doesn’t like them.”

Felicity smiles, reaching out to stroke her son’s sock-covered foot. “It takes time. He wasn’t even supposed to be here until yesterday.”

William nods, turning his attention back to the baby. He’s enamored by his little half-brother. Since Tommy’s doing well, Samantha agreed that it had been too long since William spent the weekend with Oliver and Felicity, and let him come for a few days.

Oliver returns with a mug of steaming tea and a blanket that he drapes over Felicity’s lap. (Even after close to three years with the bio-stimulant implant, her legs still get cold easily.) He settles in beside her and pulls her close to his chest. 

Wrapping her hands around the mug, Felicity leans back and closes her eyes, listening to Oliver ask William about school. The boy chatters about anything and everything, though he’s speaking a little quieter at the moment, which he always does when he’s near Tommy. It’s a habit he’s picked up from Oliver.

Felicity dozes to the murmur of their voices, waking when Oliver gently removes the mug from her hands. He kisses her temple and moves away from her, tucking a pillow behind her back in his place. 

“Lets do some tummy-time, William.”

“Ok,” the boy agrees, letting his father take Tommy. He grabs the blanket and little pillow and lays them out on the floor, getting down on his own stomach beside it so Tommy can look at his face. Oliver places the baby on the blanket, adjusting the pillow to help prop him up.

“Hi, buddy,” William coos. Oliver sits cross-legged on the floor next to them, reaching over to rub Tommy’s back. The baby gurgles a little as William talks to him. Oliver is already sure he’s going to be a talker, “just like his mom”.

Felicity reaches for her tea (it’s not all that hot anymore, but she doesn’t care enough to get up) and Oliver sends her a smile. He leans back with his shoulder blades against her legs and she strokes her fingers through his hair. 

Not for the first time, it hits her that this is her family, for the rest of her life. A little unconventional, perhaps, but beautiful and perfect just the same. And while ten years ago, she’d never have expected to be here, there’s no place she’d rather be. 

When tummy time is done, Oliver picks Tommy up and gives him to her, since he’ll need to eat soon. 

“I’m going to go make some lunch. You’ll all be ok out here?”

“Of course.” She tips her head up and he meets her with a kiss. “You’re the best daddy in the world, you know that right?”

He dips his head shyly in that “aww, shucks, Felicity” way, as Thea calls it, and smiles at her. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

William’s playing with his action figures, Tommy is cuddled up in her arms, and Felicity smiles, content. 

This is home.


	2. Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's wide eyed boy.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter was not written with the last chapter in mind, but rather off of a photo found on tumblr. Since the baby's name is the same, I guess it could connect, but in my head it's just another take on what could happen, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: just a little drabble I couldn’t resist writing after an adorable pic on tumblr. There aren’t enough fluff fics this year.

_[Here's](http://emiestrikesagain.tumblr.com/post/154721864703/le-bain-bebepaquette-bathtime-newborn)the original tumblr post and photo._

* * *

 

He’s born with a headful of dark hair and eyes so deep blue they look almost black. Donna says Felicity was the exact same way up until about four months, when all her hair fell out (to grow back much lighter) and her eyes brightened up. Oliver doesn’t mind, though, and the baby looks even more like his namesake than they could have imagined.

Tommy is the most alert baby either of them have ever known. Oliver remembers Thea being pretty fussy, and Baby Sara tended to more toward sleepy for the first several weeks. Tommy, though, is content to observe. He’ll watch them after his bath or feeding with one hand curled up underneath his face, taking in the world. Sometimes his forehead wrinkles up like he’s worried about something, but even so, he rarely fusses. 

Tonight, Felicity’s snuggled up on the couch with him after bathtime. He’s cuddled up in his towel, sucking the top of his hand and looking around the room.

“There’s my sweet boy,” she coos at him. “All nice and clean again.”

Oliver smiles at the scene before him as he reenters the room, pajamas in hand. Felicity’s hair is piled on top of her head in what she calls a “messy bun”, and she’s dressed in an old t-shirt of his and some sweats, but to him, she’s never looked more lovely. He takes a seat next to her and leans over to stroke Tommy’s soft cheek.

“OK, kiddo. Lets get you off to bed so we can get some rest too.” Oliver takes his son. Tommy watches him with wide eyes, never making a sound as he’s dressed in a new diaper and his pajamas. Oliver hands him back to Felicity and takes the little towel, folding it and draping over the couch. With a content sigh, Felicity starts to rock Tommy gently.

“All right, sleepy boy. Go to sleep so Mommy and Daddy can too.”

Tommy watches her, his eyes not even near being ready to close.

“You know, for a kid that’s so quiet, you sure can be exhausting.”

Tommy stretches and shifts a little, snuggling into her arm, all without making a sound, still as alert and awake as ever as he stares at her face. Felicity maintains eye contact with him, but keeps talking.

“I wonder if he’ll always be this quiet. I guess he gets it from you. My mom says that I made noise constantly, which is no surprise. Not that I was colicky or fussy, just that I made noises. And, I mean, you’re quiet and all, but really only when you’re being broody, and I don’t think he’s being broody. He’s just... calm. Are either of us ever really calm? Were you this calm as a baby? I wonder if all our kids will be this calm. Sure would make it easier. From what I’ve heard anyway. What?”

She stops, noticing Oliver staring at her. He knows he’s smiling what she calls his “special Felicity smile”, but he doesn’t care. He rarely does, when it’s her noticing. 

“You said ‘all our kids’.” 

“Oh.” She blinks, eyes wide enough to rival Tommy’s. 

“You’ve thought about having more kids?”

“I mean, I... Oliver, we just had this one. We should focus on him.” She’s not being defensive, just caught off guard. She’d probably said it, like most things, without realizing the implications.

Chuckling, he moves closer and presses a kiss to her temple. 

“What about a little girl, with bright blonde curls and a brain that matches yours?”

She pulls back and blinks at him. “Who says Tommy’s brain won’t match mine?”

Oliver laughs, drawing Tommy’s eyes to him. “Touche.” Looking down, he meet’s his son’s wide eyes, absolutely sure they’re so bright because of the bright brain behind them. “They’ll all be brilliant. How ever many we decide to have.”

“Mmm.” Felicity snuggles into Oliver’s chest. She’s getting sleepy, even if her son isn’t. “Lets wait a little while though, ok? I just want to enjoy this one for a bit. Even if he won’t fall asleep.”

As if on cue, Tommy finally yawns, his eyes beginning to droop. Oliver smiles, stroking the pajama-clad foot. 

“Sleep, buddy,” he murmurs to his son, leaning over to kiss the wrinkles from his brow. “The world will still be here when you wake up.”

 


End file.
